User talk:Hunter Zealot
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:The Shadow User/Top Five Favorite Mass Effect Characters/@comment-Hunter Zealot-20101012013817 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:44, October 12, 2010 Language Policy Ok, let's make this brief: The site has a language policy, and you appear to be aware of it. Yet you (seemingly) knowingly violated said policy when you said "that's fucked up.(Excuse my language, only words to describe it)". Saying "excuse my language" does not make violation of site policies acceptable. As such, I'm hereby warning you to abide by site language policy in the future. Further infractions can (and likely will, given the circumstances of the first offense) lead to a ban. SpartHawg948 06:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) This is now your second warning about the language policy. Leaving comments like "...It's just the PC gamers who really piss me off...Not necessarily the community, just the dickwads and douche bags..." are just plan not acceptable as it is insulting, uncalled for, and unnecessary to say the least. This will more than likely be your last warning on this issue before a ban is enacted, so I so suggest you watch your language in the future. Lancer1289 03:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention that to assume all PC gamers act the same ways is a highly inaccurate and fallacious argument. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :That is true, I've meet plenty of PC gamers, and being one myself, mainly RTS, I have found that to be often inaccurate. Although there are always a few bad apples that poison the well so to speak. Lancer1289 03:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, at least five thousand PC gamers are "bad apples" as seen on some comments. Sorry about the language, it just slips. I didn't think douchebag or dickwad would be considered against the rules, as one means nothing, and ahem, the other is a tool. Sorry for my immaturity, just who I am, I've never had problems with language and sometimes forget the policy.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 03:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Langauge Policy again Again, please watch your language as comments like "Considering your the dickhead, ban you", are just not acceptable. They also don't help to defuse a situation, they just make it worse. Just because someone violates it, doesn't give you the right to violate it yourself. Lancer1289 21:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hunter, you were given three separate warnings about the language policy, in the sections above, but your last comment on the Talk:James Vega page finally did it. Since you have rapidly claimed that the IP used, 69.144.238.157, is yours, so you have to now suffer the consequences of your actions. You violated the language policy, despite three separate warnings from two separate admins, and several others elsewhere. So, over the next two weeks, I do hope you read over the policies again, and then choose to abide by the language policy that we all have to follow. I will answer any questions, but given you have been repeatedly warned about this issue, the block will stay in place. Lancer1289 02:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Pausing the Language Policy vote Hey, we are trying to pause to voting on the language policy proposal so it can be discussed first. We need the consent of the voters though, so we need to know if you agree. Arbington 21:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Langauge Policy Yet Again Hunter, I do seriouly enourage you to take a chill pill. You know full well that calling people "idoit" is not acceptable. You have already been given a lot of leanecy on this issue, and you have also been banned for two weeks over it. If you contiue along this path, then you will be banned again, and this time it will be for longer. Consider this your warning. Lancer1289 06:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Checking the Policy Before You Comment On It Hunter, you need to take a look around and see how the policy is enforced before you comment on it. Spart is the one who classifies "damn" as breaking the language policy, so therefore it is enforced that way. You have already been warned several times, and been banned because you broke it. Before making comments about a policy, make sure you know the facts surrounding it, because it is evident that you do not have all the facts. And you are flirting with the line, so I will ask you to please keep it appropriate, or stop commenting. Lancer1289 00:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for having a human emotion. It was absolutely inappropriate and I will be a robot and pawn for here on out. Sounds like a brilliant idea indeed, to have no character that is.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just to point out, that there is no problem with someone having emotions, but you have had a problem keeping them in check, and there will be another message about that in a minute. You have repeatedly violated the language policy, and I just found another violation, and it doesn’t matter what your opinion of what someone else did, there are much better ways of saying it than "Rather dumb but mmmkay", and I'm still debating on that one. A more appropriate and better thing to say could have been "that wasn't a smart idea". We ask that everyone keep their language appropriate and even you can't deny that you have had a problem with it in the past. :A helpful suggestion is that you just need to take an extra minute and think about what you type before you hit publish. Read what you type over again, because there is a big difference between typing and talking. When you are typing something, you can change what you are going to say before you do it. Just take that extra minute before you hit publish to read over what you write. That's all I'm asking. If you do, then these message will probably stop happening. That said, I have another message to deliver and you aren't going to like it. Lancer1289 01:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Final Language Policy Warning Hunter, this will be your absolute final warning about the language policy. If you violate it again, then you will face a ban with little to no explanation. I am granting you tenancy this one time because of the time that has passed, despite the fact I'm well within my rights to ban you now, because of the warning already posted above back in August. If you continue to violate the language policy like you did when responding to The Ragdoll, i.e. "I wouldn't say badass as much as milf", then confirming it was you by saying "That was me", then you will face a much longer ban than previously. You know full well that saying "badass" is against the policy, yet you did it anyway. Again, this will be your final warning because if you violate the policy again, then you will be banned. Do not abuse the chance you are being given and take the advice that I posted above as I'm sure beyond a doubt that it will help. Lancer1289 01:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sorry. I find this laughable at the least, and indecent at best. I could check my comments before posting, and contribute to this utopia of well-off beings and intelligent conversations of varying degree; But I just don't want to. You see, I do not lack will or self-control; I have very much of both, actually. I really don't lack anything to be another of the pawns(Lack of a better term) on the site, but I do no wish it. For the most part, I know full well that I shouldn't say MILF or Badass or...You get my point(Hopefully, you realize that is out of context). Lancer, you see, I could care less. To me, a "cuss" or "offensive slur" is a way of poking fun, and those offended are my victims and the fruitcakes of the world, the ones who do not understand the character of another outside of another rule following twit. I do not mean that following the rules is a bad thing, as following them is a very good thing. I look at the language policy and care for it about as much as Under Age Drinking or smoking pot illegally, or even assault(Now you are probably thinking I am of a criminal nature, when I have never touched a joint in my life); All of these I view dismissive and pathetic rules that were never to be followed; Just like the language policy. You can ban me, but you can't really rid of me. I'm here to stay, using a WC and different IP address, or just at a friends house. Once again, you fail to care of people like myself, you don't understand I view the word "fuck", "bitch", or "cunt" as a everyday term, or at least one I say often for the hell of it because it adds emphasis and excitement. Now, you can carry on with the ominous, or continue to speak with me, and them and only then, ban me for a good length of time, it's extensive period preferably of your choice. I eagerly await your response, and admittedly don't apologize for any offense taken.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yet it is apparent that your self control has not been enough as you have been given multiple warnings about the policy from multiple admins and yet you still ignore them. Someone with self control would at least abide by the warnings and follow the rules that are in place for the site, like everyone else. No one is except from the language policy, admins and b-crats included, and it is not unreasonable to ask that everyone who edits the site do the same. You edit here, therefore you are bound to follow the rules that have been established for the site, or face the consequences of your actions, which you already have. :The fact you are not sorry also tells me a few things. That you do have a lack of will to follow through when multiple people ask you to do the same thing, and have already faced the consequences once, and are on the border of doing so again; and again that says you do lack some self control otherwise you wouldn't keep getting warnings for the same thing over and over and over again. You have been given a lot of leniency on this issue, and you just keep abusing it. You say you have will and self control, then use it and abide by the policies and guidelines that everyone else has to. It is not an unreasonable request, yet you are making it sound like I asked you to make a life or death decision for someone you really care about. I'm speaking from my observations here, and the five messages on this page about the same exact thing. There are warnings elsewhere as well, and that only adds to the what the facts are saying, which is counter to what you say. Again, this is the evidence talking, not me. :"Lancer, you see, I could care less", well you should care as again you are bound to follow the same rules that everyone else is bound to follow as well. No one is exempt and anyone who violates policy will get a warning, of which you have had several, and if you continue to violate it, then you face the consequences. Again you have already done that, and are close to facing them again. We don't like banning people, yet when said person ties our hands, we have no choice. The only person who has the choice here is you. Either abide by the policies that everyone else has to follow as well, or face the consequences for you actions. :"and those offended are my victims and the fruitcakes of the world, the ones who do not understand the character of another outside of another rule following twit". The fact you said this is already making me regret giving you one more chance, and frankly it is offensive to everyone as well. Did it ever cross your mind that some people are offended by the mere presence of inappropriate language? Evidently not. We ask that this be a community where people can share ideas freely without using profanity or inappropriate language. Again this is not unreasonable, yet you are making it just that. Seeing/hearing it in a game is completely different than trying to converse with someone who uses it every tenth word. :You say the rules are there so they can't be followed, yet you also say that following them is a good thing? How does that make sense? The rules on this site are the same as the law outside of it. You get caught doing anything that you described, then you will get arrested, charged, and fined/sent to jail because of it. Do you really what that? I'm guessing not, but your demeanor says differently. What you are basically saying is that you will do what you want, and do not give a care for the basic rules of anyplace you go. You dismiss anything that disagrees with you, so therefore taking your word at face value is not an option. The rules are there for a reason. Are some annoying and stupid? I don't think anyone can disagree with that, but you are still expected to follow them, and often, they are there for a good reason. Yet you are refusing to see this. Answer this, why is it so hard to follow a rule that everyone else follows? Why are you making so difficult? If you cannot answer either of those questions with a reasonable, logical, and thoughtful answer, i.e. not "because I don't agree with them", then perhaps you need to rethink what you say. :And just for reference, we actually can be rid of you if we wish, but we don't want to be. We again, don't like banning people, we don't like telling people that they can't come back here. We like when people come here, that's why we are here and the site is here, and when people are here, we just ask that you, and everyone else, follow the rules, and there won't be any problems. So why do you keep causing one over the same issues time and time again? Answer that as well with another reasonable, logical, and thoughtful answer. Not "because I don't like it". There are many laws and rules that I don't like that I come across every day, yet I follow them because that is what is expected of me as a person in society. Do I like following them, especially some of the ones with my school lately, of course not, but I have little choice in the matter. We all have things we don't like, but following them shows a high degree of self control. Doing something that you don't like, only serves to educate you about the reason it is there. If that sounded like Jedi-speak, then I blame SWTOR, but the point is there nonetheless. The fact you will blatantly ignore something that you don't agree with again, is quite telling of your very nature. :"Once again, you fail to care of people like myself, you don't understand I view the word "fuck", "bitch", or "cunt" as a everyday term, or at least one I say often for the hell of it because it adds emphasis and excitement." It apparently never crossed your mind that there are literally hundreds, if not thousands of ways of conveying the same message and not using profanity or crude language. If someone came here and saw those words being used every sentence, then they might not want to edit here because they don't like those words. Did that ever occur to you? Did it also occur to you that some people are turned off by swearing and crude language? Again, seeing it in an artistic medium, and conversing with someone who uses it are two separate things, and to say they are the same, is saying that Pluto is the first planet from the sun. There are plenty of ways of adding excitement and emotion to a conversation without resorting to using profanity and crude language. I've seen it happen quite often, and I have found that those conversations are much more fun to partake in because everyone is just having a good time. :Your recent blog comment also has me regretting my leniency as you are now distorting a policy that you full well know for your own purposes. Your continual confrontational attitude to a simple request again tells me and everyone else about your character. You aren't being funny, you are just trying to create a situation where you push too far, and you fall into the pit. Stop doing that as it will lead no one anywhere and will only serve to do nothing but aggravate everyone involved. I cannot understand for the life of me why such a simple request is so hard for you to follow? Please enlighten me because everyone else here, with a very few exceptions follows it, and there are a number of pleasant conversations here because of it. Again, we do not want to see you go, or be rid of you. All we ask is that since you edit here, you follow the same rules that Spart, myself, Commdor, Jake, and everyone else is bound to follow, and we do. We ask everyone follow the rules, so we follow them as well. :And in case you haven't noticed, I ask people at the top of my talk page, if they wish to converse with me about a message I left them on their talk page, I ask them to respond to it on their talk page. This not only makes it easier for someone else to follow the conversation, but makes it easier to read. Including you. Lancer1289 02:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Then if you really want us around, let us express our rights of freedom of speech. If someone is turned from a site just because they see a few of us using a couple slurs, then it's probably good to see them go. I push you and Spart because I will blindly follow anything I believe because it gets to people's heads and actually imprints a message on someone's mind, instead of bouncing off like normal. I treat everyone the same, as you can see. If I'm wrong, I'll freely and carelessly admit it. If I believe I'm right, I will enforce my opinion like it is a life or death situation. I will not abide by the language policy, not because I don't like you, not because I don't like it; Which is very opposite, I understand your very goals, so that it doesn't become annoying and out of control; But if we were allowed the basic rights of freedom of speech, it wouldn't happen. I understand if a guy said all the terrible words in one sentence and meant it to offend someone was banned, but a few slurs should be tolerated. If not...Well your not being flexible. This is all coming from a guy brought up Mormon. Swearing is absolute anarchy to them, but I've grown accustomed to it. As you can see, where I went from a large period of time without a single problem, I do have will. I just refuse.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Freedom of speech is granted to a certain extent. The First Amendment (and related policies of other countries, such as those described in the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms) is outlined as having a "worry-free" usage rate of language that one allegedly can use without being charged for it. However, the Amendment does not allow for one to intentionally provoke others, especially when that person knows full well the conduct rules wherever that person may speak, whether in a public forum, wiki, or social setting. Perfect example is your conduct on the blogs mentioned by Lancer and other infractions. This can't be condoned and it is one of the reasons why I think the First Amendment should be in some ways suppressed. If this wiki didn't give a hoot about expletives being hurled, then go ahead, it's a free country and allowed by the law. But this site prides itself in trying to keep all discourse and conduct clean, and any infractions, especially when one intimately knows the policies and rules, is strictly frowned upon. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The First Amendment guarantees the freedom to speak out against the government without fear of being punished for it BY that government. It has absolutely nothing to do with speech against private parties, which is why one can be sued for slander and/or libel. But my point is this: The right to freedom of speech has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY SPEECH EXCEPT THAT AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT, which is to say NOT THIS WEBSITE. SlayerEGO1342 04:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, Hunter Zealot? Seriously? I'm sorry, but the "I view these words as an everyday term" excuse won't work. Why? I view them as everyday terms too. I cuss like a crew chief (which is technical parlance for "my routine conversations make sailors blush") in everyday life. I cussed like a sailor before going into the military, and after spending six years as an aircraft mechanic, my swearing abilities would make sailors tremble in their "name on my butt bell bottoms". However, it just so happens that, as a mature adult, I possess enough self-control to turn it off when in an environment where I need to. I don't cuss around kids, in church, or on the wiki. It's not hard. Not at all. Now, I'm not trying to be unreasonable here. I myself have advocated for changing the policy to make it more lenient these past few months. I'm working on it as we speak. But until such time as the policy is amended, the policy as it currently stands, must be adhered to. And excuses like "this is how I normally talk" won't fly. Other people also talk like that normally, and somehow we manage to not violate the policy repeatedly. All I'm asking is that you respect the policy as it stands and, if you don't like it, take steps to change it. We have an entire forum dedicated to policy changes and such. You're more than welcome to propose a change to the language policy. Barring that, myself or another admin will likely be initiating a discussion on this in the near future, and you are more than welcome to take part. Of course, you need to remain active (i.e. not banned) in order to do so. A less combative attitude would help. For example, stating that you will not abide by the policy doesn't help. Further violations of the policy after repeated warnings and requests to the contrary will be met with a ban. Oh, and as an interested party, SlayerEGO1342 is correct. The First Amendment does not apply to this situation. Constitutionally protected free-speech applies to the government, not private entities. It is for this reason that, while laws against flag-burning have been overturned on a First Amendment basis, speech codes imposed by private clubs and organizations have been upheld in court. SpartHawg948 07:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but not once(Unless you count just recently trying aggravate Lancer) did I ever mean to annoy or offend people. I just want to be able to say "What the Fuck" or "EA is fucking stupid". I wouldn't attack someone by saying "Fuck you, you piece of shit cum guzzling ass queif mother fucking bitch!" Because If I said that to a user, I would fully deserve a ban. But I think, along with most people that I know, that the occasional cuss and what not should be tolerated. If I see a bad decision or something I disagree with, I should be able to say "Goddamn EA!" I don't try to change the policy because I know you guys will be totally against it; Just like the last couple times. Anyway, that's my thoughts on it, which I do not find completely unreasonable. I like to express myself...With those specific words. Yes I have considered others feelings, and then disregard(In lack of a better word) them because if they don't like "bad" words, don't say them.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :OK. Second paragraph first. Incorrect, sir. As I've said multiple times in multiple places, I am all for updating the language policy to allow for non-insulting use of profanity. As such, your statement to the contrary, in complete disregard of facts, is ludicrous. I can only surmise that you either didn't read my comment fully, as I came right out and said I favor making the policy more lenient, or that you read it and then ignored it. :Now, on the matter of the first. I made myself quite clear in my comment (which you either didn't read, or did read and then ignored). Further violations of the language policy would be treated as such. Because you flat-out ignored this warning and went on to egregiously violate the policy yet again, you will be banned. You cannot say that you were not warned and given ample opportunity to prevent this. So, while it is very likely that in the near future, profanity will be permitted on this wiki, you will not be here to make use of the new policy. SpartHawg948 02:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC)